Lara Croft
Lara Croft is a Marine Fighter pilot stationed on Starbase 140. Her skills in combat are somewhat renowned in Starfleet Intelligence. History Pre Starfleet The daughter of Lord Henshingly Croft, Lara was brought up in the secure world of aristocracy, surrounded by tennis, butlers and corgis. But this all started to change when she went to the renowned school of Gordonstoun and found the mountains of Scotland. In 2377, at her Swiss finishing school, she took to the art of extreme skiing and spent a holiday in the Himalayas searching for more challenging terrain. However, on her return trip, the shuttle crashed deep within the mountains, leaving Lara as the sole survivor. She spent two weeks wandering alone through the Himalayas before walking into a remote mountain village. Her harrowing experience had a profound effect on her. No longer able to stand the suffocating atmosphere of upper-class British society, she realised she was only truly alive when she was traveling alone. Despite this drastic life change, Lara still retained some essence of her upbringing - most notably her polite, upper-class accent. Lara's parents though, having sported hopes of marrying her to the Earl of Farringdon, were less than convinced about this chosen lifestyle. They ceased to associate with their daughter, terminating her monthly allowance. The Earl waited patiently. In 2379 While in England, Lara lives in a mansion in Surrey which she inherited many years ago. At one time she saw little use for it but now realises that, if nothing else, it at least proved handy for storage of the various artifacts she has acquired on her travels. She has also had a custom-built assault course constructed on the grounds for training purposes. Starfleet Marine Academy In 2380, she tired of all the upper society life, and craved adventure and enrolled in Starfleet Marine Academy. She did very well in the sciences, especially archaeology, but she excelled in combat scenarios. She began Marine training formally in 2381, and impressed the eye of Starfleet Intelligence that approached her about a change into espionage. She would decline. Her science skills landed her on the outer most colonies as part researcher, part marine. The USS Victoria Her graduation in 2384 found her in a number of different areas before securing a post as Marine Commanding Officer on the . She shown a new expertise in piloting, she even stood in many times as Flight Controller on the bridge. In 2387 she participated in the small skirmish with the Zentradi during the Shockwave incident. Unlike most of the crew members she was not taken by the Zentradi for cloning. Starbase 140 In 2389 she transferred to Starbase 140 as a fighter pilot, relinquishing her of her Command status. Often working with Chief Security officer Teyla, and Marine Commanding Officer Jake Marone she is an equal balance between Starfleet, and the Starfleet Marine Corps. Personal Life The Earl of Farrindon In 2383, the Earl tried one last attempt to win her heart in a failed gesture by staging a kidnapping. Lara fought off 7 would be abductors, and seriously injured the Earl of Farringdon after finding out he was behind this. Although she has no feeling for him, they remain in contact time to time. M'Pel In 2387, Ensign M'Pel, and Lara shared a Vulcan mind meld so she could experience what M'Pel experienced on the Zentradi ship when she was abducted. The experience brought them closer together, and led to a brief intimate courtship. It was decided in 2388 that they had to end these feelings by both transferring to different locations. Eric Kramer In 2389 Eric Kramer introduced himself by being involved in a drinking competition with Lara. The two hit it off, and Lara has some feelings for him, yet purposely keeps her distance. Jake Marone Since transferring to Starbase 140, she has made Jake Marone her pet project. Trying to make him open up more, instead of introverting, and sometimes showing unusual social behavior. The two are often seen together during most hours. Teyla Upon meeting the new Security Chief, she is the closest friend Teyla has. The mutual respect goes far deeper as she is somewhat calmed by Teyla's presence. Service Jacket * : 2384-2385 * : 2385-2387 * : 2387- External Links Star Trek: Generation Fleet Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Starbase 140 personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)